religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jos Lerinckx
(Jos) Jozef Philip Michel Antoine Lerinckx (Halle, 13 juni 1920 - Mechelen, 23 december 2000) is een Belgisch componist. Vooral zijn beiaardcomposities werden bekroond. Levensloop Van 1934 tot 1938 studeerde Lerinckx aan het kleinseminarie van Mechelen. Van oktober 1944 tot 1947 studeerde Lerinckx aan het Lemmensinstituut. In 1946 behaalde hij het Laureaatsdiploma en in 1947 het diploma Uitmuntendheid. Lerinckx was leerling van Mgr. Van Nuffel, Marinus de Jong, kanunnik De Laet en Flor Peeters. Dankzij de gunstige situatie van de heersende liturgische constellatie kreeg Lerinckx een muzikale vorming waarbij het Gregoriaans, de klassieke polyfonie en modernere liturgische werken voor een speciale tint zouden zorgen in zijn oeuvre. Vanaf het schooljaar '47 benoemde het bisdom Lerinckx als leraar Frans en geschiedenis aan het Mechelse Sint-Romboutscollege. Lerinckx' visie van pedagogische omgang met de leerlingen was toen modern te noemen. De bezieling voor zijn beroep putte de priester-leraar minder uit zijn diploma dan uit zijn overtuiging. Op de vraag welke belangrijke invloed Lerinckx als collegeleraar op de levenskeuze en levensinhoud van zijn leerlingen heeft gehad, mocht ik een schrijven van Vic Nees, zoon van Staf Nees, ontvangen. Hij beschrijft op een ontroerende manier zijn collegeleraar (cfr. document boven). Haast elk college dat zichzelf respecteerde had een koor. Sommige daarvan zijn erg beroemd geworden, zoals het kathedraalkoor van Mechelen waarvan het knapenkoor van het Sint-Rombouts-college deel uitmaakte. Dit koor is vooral verbonden met zijn stichter Mgr. Jules Van Nuffel. Vanaf 1947 kon Lerinckx in de schaduw van deze meesterlijke autodidact werken. Zijn taak bestond erin als repetitor van de altpartij en als begeleider-organist het collegekoor mee klaar te stomen voor de "Big events" in de kathedraal. In oktober 1971 liet Lerinckx zich inschrijven als leerling aan de Mechelse beiaardschool Jef Denyn waar hij o.a. les kreeg van Jef Rottiers. Op 25 juli 1974 behaalde Lerinckx zijn einddiploma aan de Koninklijke Beiaardschool. Composities Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest * Marinemars * Musicians suite Werken voor orgel * 1996 Divertimento en Paraphrase op een oude kerkhymn voor orgel * Divertissement Werken voor Beiaard * 1952 Variaties over het lied "Het waren twee conincskinderen" *# Thema *# Wiegelied *# Wals *# Koraal-Preludium *# Fughetta *# Final * 1953 Passacaglia * 1974 Impromptu in d * 1983 Fantasy on "Gaudeamus Igitur" uit het Leuvens Beiaardboek * Carillon-Boogie, voor beiaard en harp * Fantasy for bells and brass, voor beiaard en koperensemble * Vier witte eendjes uit De witte cowboy (ook voor andere instrumenten en bezettingen) Kamermuziek * 1999 Quick and slow * 2000 Muziek voor blazers * Christmas for Brass uit “Kerstmis in Vlaanderen”, voor koperkwintet *# Herders Hij is geboren *# Het was een Maghet uutverkoren *# Nu sijt wellecome *# Er is een kindetje geboren *# Maria die soude naar Bethlehem gaan *# Het kindje Jezus is, geboren *# Hoe leit dit Kindeken *# Stille Nacht Werken voor piano * Piano Kaleidoscope: 6 easy pieces Samenzang * Onze redding uit het kwade - tekst: E. Keuleers * Samenzijn van ons begeren - tekst: E. Keuleers * Van allen verlaten - tekst: E. Keuleers * Wie zijn taak als mens vervulde in dit leven - tekst: W. Bruyninckx * Een Kyriale opgenomen in de Zingt Jubilate Publicaties * H. Groen, Componistenportret: Jos Lerinckx. No. 41 van de mededelingen van de Nederlandse Klokkenspel-Vereniging. 1988. paginas 1-14 Externe link * Biografie Lerinckx, Jos Lerinckx, Jos Lerinckx, Jos Lerinckx, Jos